Seven Sins
by Sketchy Ninja
Summary: Another crazy demon decides to take over Ningenkai and it's up to the usual suspects AKA the Spirit Detectives to stop him- Along with their new cohorts : a demon with a split personality and a girl with reikei skills. OC pairings


Another story by me and Summonergirl001 !! Exciting, non? This one is abouuuut Yu Yu Hakusho! My character is Amai Nagori and her character is Miko Togashi :) Enjoy!

Demon world was a place full of sin. It was a terribly place and rather ugly, as long as looks were concerned. In short the world was rather boring. He wanted a new world that would be to his liking. It could be chaotic or peaceful as he desired. Whatever the outcome was, he wanted to rule over this world. In the end the human world could be remodeled into the world he desired.

Koenma would be powerless to stop him. A few spirit detectives would be no problem in the end. Ochaku probably would not even have to life a finger in order to destroy them. A few damaged subordinates would be no real loss. Ochaku finally came to the wall. He pressed his palm against the rock and ran his slender fingers over the surface. His light aqua hair drifted in the breeze as he stared at it. He could feel a different energy from beyond the wall. He knew that he could open a rift in space and make it to the human world.

A woman came to his side then, bowing her head. Her skin was pale with light undertones of green. On top of that she was dressed only in plant materials and her hair was the color of fresh spring grass. "Master," she said softly. "Everything is set. The others will be meeting you in the human world when you need them."

The fairy-like Ochaku smiled at her. "That's wonderful news Netami!" he said brightly. Suddenly he pulled his hand away. A soft light began to glow in his palm and he suddenly smashed it back into the wall and into the rock. A crack shot up the surface, light bursting through the fissure. "I command the seams of space to tear!" Ochaku commanded, losing the boyish charm in his voice.

The light spread from the crack over the surface of the rock revealing a dark forest on the other side. Netami let out a little awed sound, and Ochaku grinned with merriment. He enjoyed showing off every once and a while. He forced the plant-like woman into the portal before he slipped past it. The fissure shut immediately behind him. When he turned there was only more trees as if the tear in space had never existed.

He smiled at Netami with boyish delight. "Welcome to the human world my pet."

Miko was lugging books around; not only hers but the books of two other people as well. Her will was rather short lived, if it even existed, and she was easily forced into doing these small chores. She stepped carefully after the two girls chatting ahead of her. Not only was she trying to keep up but she was also trying to hold tightly onto the stack of books.

She was looking straight ahead of her, following the two girls in front of her. Miko had known them since they were young. Rana Nakahara and Yuko Suzuru. They weren't known for being the nicest girls in school- in fact, they were often just referred to as "The Bitches".

Rana turned around, her bleach-blonde hair falling straight onto her shoulders, damaged from all the work done to it, but still shining in the sunlight. "Come on, Miko! I have to get home so I can watch the poolboy clean our pool!"

Yuko grinned, "Oooh, yeah. Jorge has nice abs."

"Tell me about it!" Rana chuckled, covering her mouth with a finely manicured hand.

Miko let out a near-silent sigh and kept walking behind the two girls, eyes on their backs. She took a step, unable to see the ground before her, and lost her balance, stepping surely into thin air. Miko sucked in her breath as she tried to balance herself, and, failing, felt tears start to grow in her spring-green eyes.

She shut her eyes but opened them quickly again as she felt an arm around her shoulders and a hand on the pile of books she was carrying.

Once she was steady, she looked up and nearly fainted at the sight of who was keeping her standing.

"Are you alright, Togashi-san?" Shuichi Minamino inquired, his soft voice echoing in her ears and the scent of freshly fallen petals filling her senses.

So in shock was she that she couldn't speak at all. Shuichi righted her and smiled, making her cheeks turn bright red.

"Oh my gosh! It's Shuichi-kun! Hey there!" Yuko waved and dashed on over.

"Good afternoon, Suzuru-san, Nakahara-san," Shuichi greeted, formally cool as ever. He was so distant in his replies, despite how kind they seemed.

It make Miko shiver.

-------/////-------

"Heads up!"

Amai Nagori looked up quickly and managed to catch the oncoming soccer ball in her hands. The one she had been bouncing on her knee fell to the grass with a thud.

"Aw! Keito! I was was going for a new record!" Amai groaned as her friend ran over.

Keito whacked Amai on the head. As soccer coach, she claimed that she was allowed to do such things. "Stupid!" she chastised, "You don't catch a soccer ball with your hands! Geeze,"

"Ow," Amai rubbed her head and dropped the ball. "Sorry, Cap'n,"

Keito shrugged and looked at her friend, who looked simply smashing in their school colors of white and blue. The soccer uniform wasn't exactly flattering, especially for Amai's athletic build, but somehow she rocked the outfit. Her mahogany hair floated down from a high ponytail, and her bangs were held back in a large clip. She had a bruise on her cheek from walking into the goal post, and a few on her legs and arms from diving and sliding for balls. Such was the life of a sportswoman.

"Two laps," Keito said, twirling her finger.

Amai groaned again but took off running. It was good exercise, anyways.

Amai paused a moment, coming to a complete and utter halt. Keito yelled at her from across the field to keep running. It was impossible. Amai saw a tree actually move. Like not just branches swaying in the breeze moving, like full blown shifting two inches to the side moving. Amai quickly rubbed her eyes to make sure she was not seeing things.

The plant did not move again so she took off at a run again. Somehow it felt funny. The hairs on the back of her neck where standing on end and she had to stop again. She looked at the tree, still not convinced it looked so innocent. There was nothing she could do about it now. She would have to wait until after practice or else people would think she was crazy.

However, it looked like she didn't have to do anything. Something flew over her head quickly, like a strong gust of wind straight from Mother Nature. She rubbed her eyes again and focused to see if she had missed something but by then it had collided with the tree. Amai jogged back to get a better look at what was happening. Something sliced through the tree and a great scream erupted. Amai quickly covered her ears, but the scream seemed to echo through her brain.

Then just as quickly it was gone and another soccer ball collided with her head. "Amai! What the heck are you doing. I said run two laps not stand there!" Amai looked at the team captain, wondering why she had not heard the scream of death.

"But captain . . . t-the tree!" Amai interjected.

"It was a freak gust of wind. The tree was old anyway!" Keito replied. "What, you think a ghost did it or something Amai?" Keito was grinning from ear to ear. Her smiled was hard to miss, even when she was half way across the field. "Now get back to running!" she shouted.

Amai rolled her eyes and got back to jogging, but she gasped in surprise. Against the blue sky she could see a shock of red, like a small flame burning in the air. What in the world was going on? There was screaming trees, freak winds, and something red that should not be floating in the sky. It was an impossible series of oddities. Something was going on and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

End of Chapter 1 !! Get ready for some updates! I've been in a fanfiction-y mood :) See you later! Stay happy ~~


End file.
